I Kissed A Girl and I Liked It
by gossipgleekgirl
Summary: "Rachel, I have a favor to ask of you." To say that the little brunette was shocked and confused is a huge understatement. Santana never really called her by her first name, Rachel and her weren't really close, and the Latina never asked the little diva for a favor suddenly out of the blue. So why was she doing it now? Why is Santana being so nice to Rachel? AU: Pezberry.


**I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It**

{pezberry}

Rachel was standing in front of her locker when she heard a voice that almost made her freeze up in terror.

"Rachel, I have a favor to ask of you."

To say that the little brunette was shocked and confused is a huge understatement. One, because Santana never really called her by her first name; the Latina liked calling her all those degrading nicknames. Two, her and someone like Santana weren't really that close. They hated each other's guts for a really long period of time: three years of high school hell was a veritable proof of that. And last but definitely not the least, three, the Latina never ever asked the little diva for a favor suddenly out of the blue.

So why was she doing it now?

"Berry? Rachel? Hellooo?"

Rachel snapped out from her thoughts and finally spoke, "Hey Santana. What can I do for you today?" What the Latina said next left her even more shocked and confused than ever before. "Since its Katy Perry week and we're expected to perform duets and I don't have a duet partner, I instantly thought of you."

_Did Santana Lopez just ramble?_

"What?" Rachel asked, pretending she hadn't heard her right. Santana panted and huffed, "You heard me, Rachel. Don't make me repeat everything I just said."

"I know. Yeah, I heard you. But I just wanna ask, why me? Why not Brittany, or Quinn?"

"Brittany asked Four Eyes to be her partner, blegh, and Quinn asked Trouty Mouth."

"Oh." Santana smirked at Rachel's one word reply. "Oh? That's all you're gunna say? Wow. I never thought I'd witness this for the world, the one and only Rachel Berry getting tongue-tied!" She laughed and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Santana." Rachel said authoritatively and Santana stopped laughing.

When Rachel didn't speak up, Santana rambled on. "Come on Rachel, we make a marvelous pair. Our voices go well together, don't deny that. I know that you don't have a partner since Finnocence picked Puckerman to be his partner, how weird is that? But still, the point is, I don't have a partner and you clearly don't too, so, we're a perfect match. I know we're not exactly that close, but that's beside the point. So what do you—" The Latina didn't get to finish her thought because she was silenced by Rachel, putting a finger on her lips.

"You had me at marvelous. You know, it was so adorable how desperate you sounded." Rachel said and giggled cutely. Santana smiled shyly, blushing slightly.

"I think you are adorable." Santana surprised herself and the little diva with what she just said. "Oh God. Please say something annoying so I can forget about what I just said."

"Too late, Santana. I heard you loud and clear. You— you think I'm adorable?" Rachel asked the tall brunette.

"Yep. As much as I hate to say this, I do think you're adorable. Sure, you may look like a grown toddler everyday with your choice of clothes and sometimes a Japanese woman with a dark fetish, but I don't hate it. I actually like it. Holy crap. What am I saying and why am I rambling?" Santana facepalmed herself.

"Um… because I kinda rub off on you?" Rachel supplied and Santana barely nodded.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I like you, Rachel. Damn it! What is up with me today?"

"You-you like me? Santana, what is up with you today? You're saying things that don't really make sense, which is so unlike you. Why are you being so nice to me?" Rachel declared.

"I'm not gunna sugarcoat it anymore. I like you, okay? I like you. There. I said it." Santana looked down at the ground and started biting her nails, a bad habit she does frequently when she's nervous.

"Hey. Look at me. Santana, look at me." The petite diva's comforting voice made her look up.

"I like you too, okay? I know you made my life a living hell, but I don't really care about that anymore. I'm willing to put the past behind us and I'd like it if you do too." Rachel said, not really getting Santana's statement.

"No Rachel. I like you as a friend, and possibly, more than." Santana explained. At that, Rachel just smirked and she immediately got an idea. "Oh. I like you like that too, Santana. Well, since our feelings our mutual, I have an idea." She whispered sexily into Santana's ear, "I kissed a girl and I liked it."

Santana raised her eyebrow, but immediately caught on to Rachel's idea. "I like what you're suggesting here, Rachel."

"Walk me to the choir room?" Rachel said, but before Santana could do such thing, she asked the diva curiously. "Ever kissed girls, Berry?"

"No. Why?" Rachel raised her eyebrow this time and Santana grinned. "Well, we should change that, yeah?" Rachel gulped and nodded nervously, before she was completely taken off guard as the Latina crashed her lips onto hers. Their kiss lasted longer than expected, and it was amazing, magical, and it literally took Rachel's breath away.

"Damn chica, you are a great kisser." Santana said when they pulled away, and Rachel smiled shyly before allowing Santana to lead her to the choir room.

{pezberry}

They started singing and everyone was shocked to find out that the two girls can get along and perform a number without killing each other.

(**a/n #1**: italic – _Santana_; bold – **Rachel**; bold italic – _**both**_)  
(**a/n #2**: I shortened the lyrics, sorry. Wasn't really feeling up to it at this moment.)

_This was never the way I planned  
_**Not my intention  
**_I got so brave drink in hand  
_**Lost my discretion  
**_It's not what  
_**I'm used to  
**_Just wanna try you on  
_**I'm curi-ous for you  
**_**Caught my intention**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
**__The taste of her cherry chapstick  
__**I kissed a girl just to try it  
**_**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

_**It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

_**Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
**__The taste of her cherry chapstick  
__**I kissed a girl just to try it  
**_**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

_**It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

The New Directions clapped for the two brunettes, but the clapping subsided as soon as they saw the Latina and the tiny diva eating each other's faces. All of them were wondering what the hell just happened, before they heard Rachel confirm that she kissed a girl for the first time and she liked it, and Santana stating that she also liked it.

{end.}

**A/N: That's a wrap on my first Pezberry story! The creation of this fic inspired me one day when I was listening to Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" and those two brunettes instantly came to mind. I love Santana and Rachel dearly and I dedicate this to my fellow Pezberry fans. I didn't base this on the episode, jsygk. I wrote this out of the blue, in a rush, and I haven't had the chance to proofread this so I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors and wording mistakes. This is also the result of boredom 'cause I'm off school for three weeks coz it's our half-term break. Yay! :)**

**Hope you guys liked this! Please leave me a review because reviews are love and love makes my world go round. :) Have a gleeful day, Gleeks! :)**

**P.S. Sequel to this story coming up, so stay tuned! ;)**

**xoxo, Rein **


End file.
